


star dust

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren irritates Levi for all of 5 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Just ereri fluff for my first fic! (The smut comes later ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	star dust

‟What're you doing?‟  
Levi's voice was husky and a little rough as he joined Eren at the foot of his bed. Their bed.  
‟Armin's making me read all his favourite books. I'm on Star dust so far.‟ he explained.  
‟Sounds boring.‟ Levi commented and sat next to Eren who was lounging lazily and almost taking up the entire bed in the process. Eren's breath hitched at the closeness but tonight he was ignoring the hint. 

‟'Tristian found the concealed pocket. Above it there was a small button hole and in the button hole he placed the snowdrop...'‟ he belted out the passage expressivly and paused to catch his breath as Levi pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

‟Like I said: boring.‟ he concluded.  
‟Shush shorty It's good.‟ Eren whined as Levi proceeded to straddle Eren's back. He ran his fingertips up and down his sides, his nails occasionally catching on the fabric of what he recognised to be his faded DangerMouse vest. 

‟I know what you want really, though.‟ he teased and smired in triumph when Eren let out a quiet whimper.

In a whisper, Eren confessed the qualm that had been resting in his chest ever sice he had first met Levi.  
‟All I want is you.‟


End file.
